A Misfortunate Reminiscence
by Hekate101
Summary: Lily leaves James. Sortof. Only not. Including VeryAngry!Remus, Weepy!Lily, Glum!James, and er, well...Normal!Sirius.


A Misfortunate Reminiscence

By Hekate101

---

A/N: Eh, just a oneshot I came up with. Too much 'Great Gatsby', too little sleep.

---

"_Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love."_

-Jane Austen

---

"_If studidity got us into this mess, then why can't it get us out?"_

- Will Rogers

---

She sucked in air and let it out as quietly as possible, as though he would be able to hear, while the tears rolled down from her bottle green eyes. Her arms were stiff in front of her, gripping the steering wheel tightly with white-knuckled hands. Her suitcase was packed and in the back seat. Glancing into the rearview mirror despite her better judgment, she saw a perfect scene – thick, ebony hair blowing attractively in the faint breeze, glasses just barely shielding his coffee-coloured eyes from her sight, rippling muscles hardly hiding beneath a thin cotton tee-shirt, jeans fitting perfectly from his tight butt down to his bare feet; one hand was propped against the door frame as the sun blinked out of sight in a spectacular array of colour. Gritting her teeth, Lily reached up and grabbed the reflection, wrenching it from its proper place and throwing it out the window. She pushed her left foot down and stared resolutely forward.

"Bye, James," she whispered, pushing a fugitive strand of red hair, soaked with snot or tears she didn't know, from her eyes.

---

"I was gone for about three hours," she confessed as an attractive Spaniard massaged her lower back.

"And?" Alice asked from a meter away where she was being equally doted upon by an equally as attractive Frenchman.

"Well…"

---

"Lily! All I've heard for three hours is how much you love James, and how stupid he's being. Lils, I love you, but _you're_ being stupid too! C'mon, you know he loves you. He isn't cheating on you or hitting you. You guys have been engaged for eight months, living together for seven. You're supposed to get married in September!"

"Not anymore," Lily mumbled.

"Oh, _Lily_…Don't act like this. You were so _happy_ a week ago. Calling your florist, getting the dress…What happened?"

"He- He-" She began to sob uncontrollably. "He said he was only marring me because Sirius _dared him to_!" The last three words stumbled out in a mass of tear, indistinguishable from the gibberish that babies speak.

Remus blinked, and his eyes narrowed. "_Sirius_…" He began to look cross. "Lily, will you be fin here for a little while?"

All he got for an answer was another bout of tears.

---

James was sitting on Sirius' couch, moaning at his fate. "And I _cried_, Padfoot. I bawled like a baby. Worst of all, I can't apologise because I don't know where she _went_! I thought maybe her sister's, but she wouldn't set foot there, so maybe a hotel some–"

Suddenly the door was ripped off its hinges and a furious werewolf stood where it had been previously. "SIRIUS!" He bellowed, then, seeing the object of his fury's guest, he lowered his voice until it was reminiscent of Severus Snape's. "_James_."

"Remy! What's going on?" Sirius asked, staring at his disaster scene of a doorway. "Who died?"

The usually-calm man _growled_. "You two, very quickly, unless you tell me _why _I have a crying redhead on my sofa. If you are somehow to blame, may Merlin have mercy on your soul, because _I _certainly won't."

"Lily? Lily's with you?" James asked. Remus snarled in reply.

With which James realised he was being threatened by a livid werewolf, in a case where the fault lay solely on his shoulders. "I was joking, I didn't mean it! I- I've got to apologise! Please, can I see her? I didn't mean to-"

"Remus, calm down. He wants to apologise. Killing people won't help. Well, it'd rid us of _this_ annoyance," He nodded his head toward James, "but I'd probably be next, and then you'd have no entertainment."

The looming figure seemed to retract, until the fear dissipated like a dream. He looked around, scowling at James, then latched his gaze onto the door – or rather, where the door should have been, and wasn't. "Crap. I owe you another door."

"Yeah. You really _should_ learn to knock."

Two smacks echoed across the back of Sirius' head.

---

"_'Tis the most tender part of love, each other to forgive."_

- John Sheffield

FIN


End file.
